dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Secronom President
Secronom President (now known as''' Canadian Scrotum in GTAForums) is a fellow mission designer in DYOM, but also a good helper. He made such great threads that are keeping DYOM alive. Such as: DYOM Mission Index, DYOM General Thread, The Designers Lounge and of course... BUYSAG. History Popularity and BUYSAG '''Secronom '''started designing missions and opened few topics that helped to keep DYOM Alive. He started a popular game on the forums, but he made that game into DYOM game. Build Up Your San Andreas Gang. Which got popular and everyone started to join. BUYSAG game went through several versions, improving and not-improving the game. Reviewing At some time later, '''Secronom joined DYOM reviewers list and started reviewing designer's missions. ilovegta and TonyCJ Sometime later, ilovegta started calling Secronom as TonyCJ. An investigation was going on, some user was given some id info of ilovegta's FaceBook account. The user saw some messages between Secronom and Ilovegta. As in the photo, Secronom admits that he's Tony . - It's either a joke for ilovegta, or it's true. This remains silent and unknown for a while... On Oct 10 2011, Secronom tells that: It stays silent, due for a misunderstanding and a practical joke. Second Account Hacked! On Sep 4, 2011. Secronom President's '''other account was hacked. The acc. is Secro. He used that account to get his old account back, but now the second acc. is hacked by an unknown guy who suddenly started a new mission pack: GRAND THEFT AUTO IV: DYOM EDITION. Rumours are saying that TonyCJ hacked his account, some saying '''Secronom himself gave his account to''' Tony'. '''Secronom' haven't said anything about this incident since Sep 4. And the hacker is unknown and stays unknown. On Oct 10 2011, Secronom also reveals this: - This had to stay silent and unknown, but Secronom said it himself, so now we know the hacker was Andreas Nielsen. BUYSAG V4 In Oct 4, 2011. Secronom President announced amazing things about BUYSAG, V4 is going to be made. There are few changes, such as Law Gangs are deleted. BUYSAG V4 is still in WIP. Only Secronom spoiled or announced few things, the gang list and new features. Since Oct 5, 2011 - the game have started and everyone started to join in, play and design missions for BUYSAG V4. DYOM Awards Secronom President won the DYOM Awards as "Most helpful in DYOM forums". He became a moderator of the new DYOM Website. Also, his topic BUYSAG was pinned for winning "Best Topic" at DYOM Awards. Forum Leader On February 8, 2012, Secronom became a Forum Leader of gtaforums. Since then, he became more respected. BUYSAG's future On September 8, 2012, Secronom released the new version of BUYSAG and he imediately retired from BUYSAG, he gave the thread over xGhostx, but the thread was locked and ended BUYSAG and its staff. Category:BUYSAG Team Category:DYOM Users Category:DYOM Reviewers Category:Topics by Secronom President Category:Canadian Category:DYOM Awards Winners Category:DYOM Staff Category:DYOM Magazine Team Category:Featured Articles Category:Forum Leaders